A gathering
by RedCharmeleon
Summary: The Dexholders are having a gathering! Both children and adults are very excited! Contain: Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Franticshiping, EmeraldxOC, Commonershipping, PearlxOC, Agencyshipping, Corruptedshipping, Laverreshipping and Luminaryshipping
1. Kanto and Johto

So...I'm sorry if you expected me to upload The Eeveelution Squad but the reason I couldn't type the chapter because my father took my IPad away and I couldn't write anything... On top of it I've been studying for my exams so I have not been active lately. But I will AFTER the exams. Don't ask why I'm writing this because I stol-I mean took the IPad when my parents were out. I'm writing this because I have been obsessed with Pokespe lately and I have to get this story out of my head. So...as I said I'm a unexperienced writer so pls pls review!

Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon(too bad) but I own the OC's in this story!

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Kanto, Pallet Town.

A 9-year-old boy ran out of a red roofed house with a Kabuto. "What fine weather today, right, Kabu?!" Kabu the Kabuto hopped up and down, agreeing with his trainer. "Kabu kabuto!"he cried out.

"Geez...Orange...just when I thought I could sleep in...you have no idea what a racket you are making..." A man approached the orange eyed boy, a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Sorry Dad," Orange smiled sheepishly. "It's fine, actually, I'll have to wake up eventually," Red, the champion of Kanto grinned back at his son. "Why are you up so early today?"

"We're having a gathering with the Dexholders tomorrow night, and you know how enthusiastic he is about battling me, so I've got to train!" Orange chirped.

"He?"

"Bronze," Orange explained. "Sure, a good battle with Cyan is never bad, but it wouldn't hurt to have more friendly rivals," he said while Kabu nodded.

Red ruffled his son's black hair, which was messy, yet smooth, just like his mother, Yellow. "I guess the saying 'Like father, like son' is true, eh? Back when we were teenagers, Gold kept battling me until he won," Red laughed. "Now Bronze is after you, when did we hold a grudge against Gold's family?"

Orange smirked. Among all of the Dexholders' children, he and Kabu were the strongest battlers.

"And I'm gonna pull the pranks Bronze taught me on Amethyst, she's extremely sensitive, shy and timid, so she's on my list!"

Red sincerely hoped his son was joking, because if something happened to Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire would kill him, no matter if Orange was a kid or not.

"All right, but before that, you've gotta have some breakfast."" Got it!" His son replied. "Let's race back! Last one to the house is a rotten Exeggcute!" He cheered, jumping and running back to the house.

Red smiled at his son's overly enthusiastic figure, then looked at Pika.

"Well, we can't lose, right?"

* * *

"Whoa!" A 8-year-old girl with a Vulpix carrying pieces of toast on a plate shrieked, her bright amber eyes fixed on the man and boy, along with Pika and Kabu, who had just burst out from the doorway, panting.

"You lost, Orange!" Red smiled.

"No, YOU lost, Dad."

"No, you!"

"No, that was Dad who lost!"

"You clearly lost to me, Orange!"

"Who won?" Red and Orange said together suddenly, shooting the question at the amber eyed girl.

"Er..."

"You two just finished your morning run?" A lady with yellow hair and yellow eyes tied in a ponytail carrying plates of eggs and bowls of cereal with the help of a Pikachu who had a flower tucked behind her ear, smiling motherly at Red and Orange, asked.

"Sheesh, probably..." Orange mumbled as he dived and grabbed a piece of toast from the 8-year-old girl, his (kind of) sister, Amber.

Amber was actually adopted by the family. Red and Yellow rescued her pregnant birth mother from being killed by Amber's real father in the Viridian Forest while they were having a stroll with the then 10-month-old Orange, but she quickly went into labor after they rescued her and died giving birth to Amber, but not before telling Red, Yellow and Orange that Amber's real father wanted to kill both her and Amber for a unknown reason and how she ran away. Also, knowing she was about to die, she quickly declared Red and Yellow as Amber's guardians, told them that they could name her whatever they liked and died without another word.

Red and Yellow named her after her amber eyes and flaming red hair, which were just like her late birth mother's and Orange kinda got a sister. Even though Amber was not blood related to them, the couple treated her as though she was their real daughter, and Orange, a sister.

"Orange! Manners!" Amber snapped when Orange took the toast. "You don't want Konkon to burn you into a crisp, right?"

Orange glared at his sister, but then put the toast back down on to the plate regretfully.

Red wrapped a arm around Yellow as they sat down for breakfast. He talked about the gathering with the other Dexholders and their families to her while Orange and Amber bickered about the most ridiculous things.

"Blue is going to take care of the dessert while we take care of the whole meal, so I think we'd better start cooking," Yellow told Red.

"Cyan'll be forced to bake a cake by Blue and Turquoise," Orange quickly interrupted and snickered as he thought of his best friend.

* * *

Orange was right.

At the same time, in another house,a brown, long haired woman with beautiful blue eyes was begging a brown, spiky haired 9-year-old boy, which was Cyan, something.

"Cyan pleeeeease," Blue begged her son. " Your dad's working at the gym and Turquoise and I need your help to bake the cake," Blue said, gesturing to his twin sister Turquoise and her small toddler Lapras, Lap-chan.

"But Mum, I want to train Growlithe today! There's a gathering with the other Dexholders and their children tomorrow," Cyan retorted, his Growlithe nodding.

"Aww come on Cyan, bake a cake with us!" Turquoise smirked playfully.

"Don't think 'bout it, annoying girl," Cyan growled. He had interited his father's saying of "pesky girl", changing it into "annoying girl".

Turquoise looked into Cyan's eyes. Turquoise met turquoise, and before the poor boy knew it, Blue and Turquoise were making puppy dog eyes at him.

"Come on! Bake a cake with us, Cyan," they wailed, Lap-chan joining in, too. Growlithe looked up at his trainer, troubled, only to see a sight that made his jaw drop— Cyan was making puppy dog eyes at his mother and sister.

"I wanna train~" he wailed back.

Seeing Cyan making puppy dog eyes was as rare as seeing a shiny Arceus, so Blue pulled out her Pokegear and snapped a photo of Cyan. The twins stared at her.

"Nothing~" Blue giggled as she put back her Pokegear.

"Now I'm your mother, Cyan, and I say you are baking a cake with me and your sister. No excuses," Blue said, trying (and failing) to look stern as Turquoise clapped her hands and Cyan groaned. " Let's start baking!"

An hour later, Blue took the finished cake out of the oven. "Done!" she announced triumphantly. Cyan could not WAIT to get away from the kitchen.

Suddenly, Green's head poked out from the living room and scared the living Darkrai out of them. "Greenie! Why are you here? You're early for lunch!" Blue shrieked.

"I have to have a early lunch because I've got a load of appointments later so I won't have time to eat," he said in a dull voice. "You guys were too noisy to hear me open the door. What's for lunch?"

"This cake!" Blue exclaimed happily as she gave the cake to Green.

"What?!" The twins shouted, surprised. "Isn't that for tomorrow night's gathering?"" Nope! That was just practice! The actual cake needs icing and decorations! It also needs to be fresh, so we'll bake the real cake tomorrow afternoon! Your gonna bake with us and take a day off from work, Greenie," Blue chirped as she looked at their surprised faces.

Green looked both dumbfounded and angry. What happened? How was he going to take the day off tomorrow? And just for a stupid cake?! He was definitely chickening out, but how was the question...

Turquoise, on the other hand, looked happy at the prospect of baking another cake. Cyan was happy, too, but just because that his father was going to suffer with him. And he wanted to tear himself because he hated girly things (at least to him) like baking cakes. One was enough for him. If only Bronze was here... Cyan thought bitterly. He know how to get away from this baking hell.

* * *

Two hours after Cyan's so called "baking hell", it was afternoon in the Johto region, in New Bark Town and some mischief was going on a certain house. A man and a 8-year-old with explosive hair were spying on a dark indigo haired woman and two 5-year-old girls baking cookies in the kitchen.

Bronze— the 8-year-old boy, was just like his father when Gold was young, except that he was taller than his father when Gold was 8 years old and had his mother's hair colour—dark indigo hair while his father had black hair. But most of all, he had clear copper eyes, which were a mixture of Gold's amber ones and Crystal's azure ones.

The black haired 5-year-old girls in the kitchen had the same height as each other, but one had short hair, which was tucked behind a headband with a star on it, and the other had long hair that was tied up in a bun.

The girl with short hair suddenly turned around, saw Gold and Bronze, and quickly stifled a gasp, her bright teal eyes gleaming. At once, her father and brother made a "shush" gesture. She nodded and asked, "I wanna go to pee, Mum, can I?" "Of course you can," Crystal replied. The girl beamed and rushed out of the kitchen, and used hand gestures to Gold and Bronze, meaning that she wanted to talk to them.

"Why were you two spying on us? Oh, I'm just curious, you know perfectly well that I wouldn't tell Mum," the girl said as soon as they left the kitchen, not wanting to be overheard.

"Oh, Jewels, we wanted to eat the cookies but Mum definitely wouldn't let us so we spied at you guys, hoping to eat them when the cookies were done and Mum wasn't looking," Bronze explained.

"Couldn't you eat something else?" Jewels frowned.

"Jewels, you guys are hogging all the kitchen space up," Gold said.

"Oh all right," Jewels puffed as they went back to the kitchen. "Count me in," she added in a low voice before going to join Crystal and her twin sister, Gemstone, or Gem for short.

Gold and Bronze grinned at her. Jewels and Gem were polar opposites, even though they don't often quarrel. Gem loved to play pretend tea parties, while Jewels was more on the wild side,and would rather trek in swamps and forests. Gem wanted to become a top-rate breeder like Gold and Jewels wanted to capture every legendary Pokemon, battle them and with them. Bronze wanted to become the Johto champion but...meh...that's another story.

Anyway, Crystal was now putting the cookies into the oven and turning the oven on. "Okay, we'll have to wait for about 15 minutes. Then, when we come back, I'll take the cookies out and see if it's done," she told the twins. "Let's go watch some television."

Hearing that, Gold and Bronze quickly ran down the corridor and hid, waited until the footsteps of Crystal and the twins disappeared, then went back into the kitchen. "I'm starving, I don't want to wait for 15 minutes, I want to eat the cookies now," Bronze groaned, his Zubat, Zutaro, flew from the ceiling and agreed with his trainer.

"We don't have to wait for 15 minutes," Gold smirked. The mischievous glint in his eyes told Bronze that his father was up to no good.

Gold approached the oven, turned the temperature knob, then want back to Bronze.

"What did you do, Pops?" Bronze asked eagerly. "I set the oven temperature to maximum, the cookies would be done more quickly that way."

Sure enough, 20 seconds later, the oven began emitting smoke. "It's done!" Gold and Bronze said gleefully as they put on gloves and pulled the cookies out.

"What happened?" Crystal suddenly appeared in the doorway along with the twins. "I smelt something awful and－Gold! Bronze! Oh my Arceus what happened here?! Why is the oven emitting smoke? Why are the cookies－"

"Oh hi, Super Serious Gal," Gold smirked, cutting her off while chewing a cookie. "You see, Bronze and I were simply too hungry and couldn't wait for 15 minutes so we sped thing up a bit."

"Gold! Those cookies were for the gathering at tomorrow night! On top of it, they're burnt!" Crystal shouted angrily while Gem's golden eyes brimmed with tears.

"I really wanted to show everyone the cookies and tell them that I made them but now the whole thing's ruined!" Gem cried out.

"Don't cry, you can always make another batch," Bronze comforted.

"Your brother is right, you know," Gold grinned. "It's delicious even though it's burnt," he said while shoving another burnt cookie in his mouth, spraying crumbs all over the kitchen floor that Crystal had tried so hard to keep it sparkling clean, and most importantly, over Crystal and Bronze too.

"Sorry," Gold said carelessly.

"Ugh, Dad, your cookie crumbs are all over me!" Bronze complained, brushing some cookie crumbs of his sleeve which unfortunately, landed on Crystal's shoes.

Gold, Bronze and the twins gulped. They looked up. Crystal looked ready to kill.

"Gold...Bronze...you're dead!" She shrieked, making a grab for her husband and son.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Gold shouted, slipping under Crystal's outstretched arms. Bronze followed suit, grabbing Zutaro.

Within a minute, the house was full of the screams of Gold and Bronze, and the shouts of "Stand right there!" from Crystal.

Jewels was watching the whole thing as though it was a mildly interesting television programme, but Gem was a little worried.

"Relax, Gem," Jewels said after taking a glance at her sister's face expression. "Mum wouldn't kill them, the most she could do is to give Dad a few good kicks, but never Big Bro," Jewels said, with a face that looked extremely like Gold.

Gold and Bronze ran past,with Crystal hot on their tail, Bronze shouting, "Mum gave me life, but now she trying to take away my life! Help me!"

Gem and Jewels could only shake their heads at their idiotic brother.

Just then, the doorbell rung. And Crystal, who was getting tired, went to open the door.

As soon as she opened it, she looked surprised.

"Soul? What are you doing here?"

* * *

"That's enough."

A certain red headed man said, returning his Feraligatr. The opposing Arbok saw its chance, and quickly fled. Silver had spent the whole day trying to improve his water type starter Pokémon's ultimate move, Hydro Cannon. He had indeed perfected the move ages ago, but he wanted it to be better(That's called insane, Gold had said. Why try to perfect the move when you've already perfected it?).

Silver took a look at the Safari Zone. He knew perfectly well that he wasn't allowed to use his Pokèmon here, but according to Blue and Gold, rules are made to be broken, and for the first time, Silver agreed with the two on that.

He looked around one last time, his silver eyes scanning the nearby bushes and trees, and sent out his Honchkrow.

"Fly home," Silver ordered, and the big boss Pokèmon obeyed.

15 minutes later, Silver arrived at his house. He returned Honchkrow and quickly knocked on the front door.

His daughter flung the door open, breaking into a huge smile as soon as she saw him.

"Father! Welcome come back!" Heart greeted, stepping to the side to let him come in, her Hoothoot pertching on her shoulder. Silver smiled at his adorable daughter. Heart was calm, shy, cold towards strangers (Silver had thought this was good for self protection), not too troublesome, avoided trouble for most of the time but she was also funny and playful sometimes－just the way Silver liked.

"Where's your mother?" Silver asked. Usually, his wife would come bouncing out of his and her room, smiling, give him a big hug, and ask him how was his training.

"She needed to go over to Auntie Crys's to help her put out the fire. I hope she's alright," Heart said, with a worried expression on her face, her silver eyes which were Silver's shining with anxiety.

Silver's eyes widened at the phrase "fire", but then shrugged it off. Gold, Crystal and Soul weren't weak trainers, holly Lugia, they fought off Ho-Oh, Arceus, Dialga and Palkia when they were teenagers (okay minus Soul, just the Johto trio). Hell, Crystal almost captured Lugia once!

"They'll be fine," Silver replied. "Your mother and Azumarill aren't a weak combination," Silver was betting everything he owned that Gold and Bronze started the fire.

Heart simply nodded.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Heart quickly opened it and shouted, "Mother!"

"Hi Heart, oh, hi Silvy, how's training?" Soul smiled, patting her daughter's head.

"Fine," Silver said. "Did you really put out the fire?"

"What fire－oh, Heart told you already, huh? It wasn't even a fire, just smoke emitting out of their oven," Soul answered.

Silver knew at once it was Gold that made the oven emitt smoke. Crystal was extremely careful and he knew she wouldn't have let the oven emitt smoke.

"Why was the oven emitting smoke? Normal ones don't." Heart asked.

"Because Gold and Bronze tried to bake cookies," Soul sighed.

Score, thought Silver.

"Should I make dinner then?" Soul asked after a moment of silence. Silver and Heart weren't exactly talkative people, completely different from Gold and Bronze. Both father and daughter nodded. Soul smiled as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Father," Heart said, breaking the silence after Soul left. "I..I want you to train me." Silver felt surprised. Heart usually didn't ask him to train her. This was a rare occasion.

"I think Hoothoot is learning Air Slash. Can you help her to perfect it? We were just practicing some moves today when Hoothoot used something that looked like Air Slash towards a tree. Do you have the time to train and perfect it?" Heart said, gesturing at her Hoothoot which looked a bit embarrassed (and proud, probably?).

How could he say no? He smiled at her as he raised his voice to say, "Soul, we're going to the battlefield to train." He owned a battlefield nearby. He thought he heard a muffled "yes" and he opened the door. "Come back before half past six!" Soul shouted before Silver closed the door.

"Please don't go easy on us, Father," Heart said, determined, as she and Silver stood each on a side of the battlefield, Hoothoot nodding, agreeing with her trainer. Silver had decided that the best way for Hoothoot to perfect Air Slash was to battle.

Silver smiled as he sent out his Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow, use Pursuit!" "Hoothoot, Air Slash!"

* * *

Damn it, it took ages to finish it. Well, Kanto and Johto Dexholders first, everyone! Next is Hoenn and Sinnoh! Pls review!


	2. Hoenn and Sinnoh

Hi! I'm back! My iPad is free and so am I! My exams are all over! Woohoo! I can continue writing!

Disclamer: I don't own Pokèmon in any way or whatsoever, but I do own the OC in this story.

* * *

In the Hoenn region, Petalburg Town, in a house near the Petalburg Gym, a red eyed man sat in front of his desk, facing a computer, papers of clothing designs scattered everywhere. The sinking sun was shown clearly at the window, and the sky was filled with red, yellow and orange colours.

Ruby typed something on his computer, stopped, and then grabbed another blank piece of paper, sketched a frilly dress, then sighed as he crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it in the trash can nearby, which was filled with balls of paper.

"Not right, not right, not right!" Ruby grumbled as he returned to his computer. He was in a very bad mood. He had to design a dress for both Phoebe and Glacia of the Elite Four because they were suddenly very interested in fashion and wanted Ruby, the top designer and coordinater of Hoenn, to design and make a dress for them.

The due date was next week, but Ruby didn't like to do things in a rush, so he did it earlier. But the Dexholders were going to have a gathering tomorrow in Kanto, and he had to participate in a deluxe Beauty contest made just for him three days after the gathering, so he did it today.

"How does this look, Nana?" He asked his Mightyena after finally sketching suitable dresses for Phoebe and Glacia. Nana nodded approvingly.

Ruby smiled happily as he started sewing Phoebe's dress. The most difficult part of the task was finished. Now he only needed to sew the dresses and he was finished for the day.

Suddenly, a loud noise echoed upstairs and Ruby jumped, pricking his finger with the sewing needle in the process. A bit of blood trickled down his injured finger.

"Ouch," Ruby whimpered as his Delcatty, Coco, quickly gave him a Roselia patterned bandage.

"Thanks, Coco," Ruby said as he bandaged his finger. It must be the kids, Ruby thought. I wonder what they're doing?

But Ruby shrugged it off, thinking that they were just having another fight. However, the voices from upstairs were getting louder and louder, and shouts and screams were now heard.

Ruby decided that he should check on the kids, after being prickled by the needle for the fifth time in a row. Reason: the loud noises from upstairs.

Just as he got up, a window nearby opened and Sapphire, his wife, got in.

"Hi, Prissy Boy," she greeted Ruby. Old habits die hard.

"For the thousandth time, Sapp, I'm a _man_ , and please use the door," Ruby sighed.

Sapphire, on the other hand, completely ignored him, and continued, "Today was fine, ya know. I got a few challengers in the gym but they were no match for－"

She stopped mid-sentence, and pointed at his bandaged fingers. "What's wrong with ya fingers?"

"Prickled by this needle," Ruby said, raising his sewing needle. "And please don't laugh," he added as Sapphire rolled on the ground, laughing.

"I 'old ya, ya shoulda used a sewing machine," Sapphire said, wiping her tears. "Why, though? I know ya aren't tha careless."

Before Ruby could reply, another shout was heard from upstairs.

"That," Ruby said, pointing upstairs, "is the reason."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "We shoulda check on 'em," she said, climbing out of the window.

"Use the stairs!" Ruby shouted after her, exasperated. But when he heard "Climbing vines are more convenient!", he gave up.

When he got to the twins' room, he saw Amethyst, his seven-year-old daughter, and Zirconium, or Zircon for short, his six-year-old son, shouting at each other, and Sapphire, who had just climbed in the room from the window, trying to calm them.

"Why are they arguing?" he asked Sapphire, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Ya they're Dad, and each time you still don't know why they're arguing? About battles an' contests, Ruby,"

Ruby sighed. Not again, he thought. His children often quarrelled, especially about battles and contests (You should have expected it, Emerald had said. Children take after their parents, of course).

"Battles are better!" Zircon shouted at his older sister. "They are much more exciting than contests where you just feed Pokèblocks to your Pokèmon and just strike a stupid pose in front of the audience!" His Bagon, Tata, nodded, agreeing with its trainer.

"How dare you!" Amethyst shouted back. "Battles are full of violence and contests are definitely better! It's not only about striking poses, it's also about making your Pokèmon's moves pretty!" This time, it was her Absol, Ablo's, time to nod.

"Okay okay, settle down," Ruby shouted. His children quickly shut their mouths up, but they were still staring daggers at each other.

"Now, why are you arguing?" Ruby asked. "Contests are as fabulous as battles," Ruby lied, because he liked contests a lot more and disliked battles.

Amethyst and Zircon quickly launched into another argument about which was better, but Sapphire stopped them.

"Now, calm down," she said. "I know that ya two want to know which is better:contests or battles, but let's not decide this now. We still 'ave a gathering with the other Dexholders tomorrow and I think you shoulda get ready. You can ask the others for their opinions there about contests and battles," she told them.

Both of them nodded. "We'll postpone this fight, then," Amethyst told Zircon, her nose in the air. "Hmph!" Zircon frowned as he stuck his tongue at her.

"I'll 'elp ya two pack up," Sapphire offered, hoping to keep an eye on them.

"Me too," Ruby nodded, but then he turned around.

"Wait, I have to phone Rald. I have to check if he still has the ship tickets."

"He 'as it," Sapphire sighed. "Soon, Rald'll think that ya a bother, just come and 'elp the kids pack up."

"Prevention is better than cure," Ruby argued. "If he lost it, I can give him more tickets. I'll phone him just to be safe."

Sapphire started to retort, but a "ahem" was heard and Amethyst and Zircon were looking at them with angelic purple eyes.

"I wonder who just told us not to argue, right, sis?" Zircon "wondered" aloud.

"I wonder who..." Amethyst's eyes landed on her parents, who grinned sheepishly.

"We'll start packin' now, okay? Ruby, ya comin'?" Sapphire asked her husband.

Ruby shook his head. "I have to phone Rald," he said.

Sapphire opened her mouth, but then closed it and nodded.

Ruby smiled. "Be right back," he told Sapphire as he took out his Pokègear and started dialling Emerald's number.

"...Hello? Rald?"

* * *

"...I still have it, Ruby, stop bothering me," Emerald groaned. "...Yeah, yeah, whatever. Goodbye." Emerald signed as he hung up his Pokègear.

"Who was it, Rald?" His wife, Tourmaline, asked him. She had her jet black hair in a bun: she had just finished cooking dinner.

"Ruby," Emerald answered. "He keeps asking me if I still have the tickets to Kanto. I'm not that careless, am I?"

"Of course you're not," Tourmaline smiled. "You can ask Lapis if you want, and I'm sure she would definitely say no."

"I'll ask her," Emerald said.

He quickly went to his daughter's room. A six-year-old girl was sitting on her bed, a Trapinch beside her, knitting a handkerchief with a Rayquaza cartoon on it. Except for the handkerchief and knitting materials and tools, there was also small gadgets on the bed.

"Hi, Poppa," Lapis smiled when Emerald went into the room. "Need anything? Or is it dinner time?"

"No, I just came here to ask you a question. Do you think I'm careless?" Emerald asked her.

"Nope, not at all. Why did you ask?" Lapis asked him, her namesake eyes ,which were Tourmaline's, were shining.

"Just asking. So whatcha doing here?" Emerald asked back.

Lapis shrugged. "I'm just trying to improve my knitting skills. Remember last time when Amethyst and Zircon came? I taught them how to make gadgets and in return, they taught me how to knit!" she chirped happily. "I thought that it was a bit boring at first, but it's actually fun!"

Emerald smiled at his daughter's amusement and enthusiasm. He ran his fingers through Lapis's blond hair while observing the almost done Rayquaza handkerchief.

"It's beautiful," he praised, making Lapis blush.

"It's nothing," she answered modestly. "I'm just trying to make a handkerchief for everyone at tomorrow's gathering."

"So who are you making for?" Emerald asked. Lapis smiled mysteriously. "You'll see," she said as she continued knitting.

Emerald saw a pile of handkerchiefs nearby, and he guessed this was the handkerchiefs Lapis had knitted for everyone. "May I?" he asked, gesturing towards the handkerchiefs.

Lapis nodded. Emerald reached for them, and started to look through the pile of handkerchiefs.

There was a Venusaur handkerchief for Red (the sticky note on the handkerchief said so), a Pikachu one for Yellow, Orange's was a Kabuto, Amber's was a Vulpix etc.

It wasn't until he had finished looking at all of them he realised someone was missing.

"Where is mine?" Emerald asked her. "Why haven't I got one? Even your mother has got a Sceptile one!" Emerald complained.

Lapis giggled at her father. "It's here," she said, raising the Rayquaza handkerchief.

Emerald was a bit surprised as he received the beautiful handkerchief.

"Why Rayquaza? Why not Sceptile? You know he's my ace," Emerald asked Lapis while he felt his handkerchief. It was soft and smooth.

"Because," Lapis smiled as she gestured to the Green Orb her father had passed on to her.

"You were the owner of the Green Orb that could control Rayquaza, so I made a Rayquaza handkerchief for you," she answered.

Emerald smiled happily as he kissed his daughter on the cheek, still holding onto the handkerchief. His daughter really was cute, especially when she was considerate.

"Thank you," Emerald grinned at her, his emerald eyes looking into her lapis ones.

Tourmaline appeared in the doorway, smiling at the father-daughter moment.

"Momma!" Lapis jumped off her bed, clutching the Sceptile handkerchief, and handed it to her.

"For you," Lapis smiled. "I knit it myself."

"How cute!" Tourmaline exclaimed. She looked at the handkerchief, smiling. Then, she turned towards Lapis.

"Its the most beautiful thing in the world," she told her daughter. Lapis smiled even more broadly.

"Well, it's time for dinner," Tourmaline told both father and daughter.

They nodded and followed her out of the room.

"It smells delicious," Emerald commented, sniffing the air.

"The proof of the pudding is in the eating. Try some stew, it's the first time I made it," Tourmaline said as they sat down.

"It's awesome!" Lapis announced after eating some stew.

"It's great!" Emerald agreed, but then added, "No offence, Maline, but I personally think that it's a bit too sweet."

Tourmaline nodded. "I'll ask Dia to teach me how to make it even more better tomorrow, then."

Speaking of Diamond...

* * *

The next day, in the Sinnoh region, Sandgem Town, in a huge mansion, Diamond was having a lovely dream about living in a place full of food to eat when he heard someone calling him.

"Diamond...Diamond...wake up..."

"Huh?!" Diamond jumped up immediately, and saw Platinum, his wife, fully dressed,in front of him. The sunlight that came in through the windows to his and Platinum's bedroom dazzled him, and he rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Diamond yawned, stretching his arms. "Why are you up so early, missy?" As I said, old habits die hard.

"First, Diamond, please do not call me missy anymore. My name is Platinum. Second, eight o' clock in the morning is not counted as early. Arrange up your packed things, then we're going to Canalave Harbour. We're supposed to go to Kanto today for a gathering with the other Dexholders and I want to go there early to do some sightseeing," she told Diamond.

"Okay...okay..." Diamond groaned as he slowly got up to wash his face and get dressed.

If he keeps moving at this pace, I won't get to do any sightseeing, thought Platinum.

So she raised her voice and said, "Diamond, there's chocolate covered waffles for breakfast today, and we can only eat it if your actions are quick," she told him.

Diamond moved with the speed of a tornado after hearing the words "chocolate covered waffles".

Quick as a flash, he brushed his teeth, washed his face, checked his luggage, and was now standing in front of Platinum, fully dressed. The whole process happened less than a minute.

Platinum smiled at him. If anything, food was one of the things that could make him move and work much more faster than his usual speed.

As the couple went down to have breakfast, they saw their seven-year-old, silver eyed son, Quartz, walking out of his room, his luggage and Snover, Sno, behind him. He spotted his parents, greeted them, then joined them walking down to the dining room.

"Where's your younger sister?" Platinum asked Quartz as they sat down for breakfast. Diamond's eyes lightened up when he saw that they were really have chocolate covered waffles for breakfast, and he quickly dug in.

"Dunno," Quartz answered through a mouthful of waffles. "Probably fussing about which dress to wear."

"I'll go help her," Platinum said, getting up.

"Nah, I'll go," Diamond stopped her, which surprised her. "You haven't touched your food at all, Platinum." The mention of her name made her even more surprised.

"But Diamond－"

"How hard can it be, checking on my own daughter. Besides, I've had enough. I don't want seasickness," he added as he saw Platinum open her mouth to ask (he supposed) why he wouldn't have another helping.

Diamond got up from the table, went up some stairs, went across corridors, and went into his daughter's room.

"Opal?" he asked as he opened the door. A six-year-old, blue eyed girl with a Budew on her shoulder appeared, dressed in a simple yellow dress.

"Dad, why are you here?" Opal asked. Diamond pouted. "Do I have to give a reason why I want to see my little princess?" he asked back, picking her up into his arms and twirling her around slowly, making her laugh out loud. Budew fell down from her shoulder and frowned.

"You look gorgeous," Diamond told her as he fingered her indigo-blue hair. "I think that you look better without your usual ponytail," he said. Opal beamed at him.

"Have you packed up all your things?" he asked her, as he put Opal down.

"Almost," Opal said. "I need your opinion on something here, Dad."

Feeling curious, Diamond followed her to her wardrobe and watched as she pulled out two dresses.

"I can't decide which to bring," Opal sighed.

Personally, Diamond didn't see the difference between the two dresses, except that one was pink, and another was blue.

"I can't help you, princess," Diamond told his daughter quietly. "But I want to ask you something. Why do you want to bring on of those dresses?"

"Because I want to look pretty at the gathering! Mum told me that it is important to make a good impression," Opal said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I agree that it is important to make a good impression, but you don't have to be pretty on the outside, what most matters to me is about your inner beauty," Diamond told her.

"Inner beauty? Why is that important?" Opal raised her eyebrows.

"True beauty in a girl is not in a facial mole, but is reflected in her soul. It is the caring that she lovingly gives and the passion that she shows, and that, is called inner beauty," Diamond told her patiently.

"Wow," Opal said, fascinated. "How can I do to show my inner beauty then?"

"Care for your juniors, I am sure that there are some people there that are smaller than you; help others willingly, I am sure that Uncle Red and Auntie Yellow need help with something; show your manners, especially when you meet people you don't know, as Mum said, a good first impression is important," Diamond smiled. "Are you still going to bring one of those dresses?"

"No," Opal said, shaking her head and putting them inside her wardrobe. "I won't just show the other Dexholders my outer beauty by wearing different dresses, I'll show them my _inner beauty_ too."

"That's my princess," Diamond smiled widely. "Finished packing your things yet?" "Yes, Dad," "Good. Let's go eat some breakfast, shall we?" "Yes!"

Diamond smiled even more brightly, as they went out of the room.

"Dad?" Opal suddenly said. "Yes?" "May I ask you a question?" she asked, sounding extremely like a certain someone.

"Go ahead," Diamond said.

"Did Mum marry you because of your inner beauty?" she asked, and Diamond was taken aback.

After a moment of silence, Diamond answered, "Probably. Otherwise, why would she marry a commoner like me? She comes from such a wealthy family..."

"Which of your inner beauty that she liked most?"

"...I guess because I consider other people's feelings, at least, that's what your mother told me," Diamond let out a small chuckle.

"You two took ages!" Platinum complained as they walked in the dining hall. "We're gonna be late! We said that we'd meet Pearl and his family at Canalave Harbour at 10 am, but it's 9:30 now!"

"What?!" Opal quickly gulped down her waffle and her cup of Oran berry juice and stood up, her Budew copying her. "I'm done. Let's go, I don't want to be late."

"That's good, 'cause I don't wanna be late either. Let's go!" Quartz grinned, pulling Sno into a hug as Platinum nodded approvingly.

They grabbed their luggage and were just getting into the car (drove by Sebastian) when Diamond pulled out his Pokègear.

"Who are you phoning?" Platinum asked as Diamond typed in some phone numbers.

"Pearl," Diamond replied. "I've to tell him we're probably going to be late."

* * *

"Well, I told you two! But you had to get up late! Now we're in a rush!" Pearl shrieked in his house at Twinleaf Town. "It's 9:15 am now!"

"I don't understand why Daddy packs his things so fast," Topaz grumbled, his namesake eyes on his father.

"That's because he's usually well prepared," his mother, Labradorite, said. "We should watch and learn."

"Yeah, watch and learn, watch and－hey! Gihiko! Give that back!" Topaz shouted as his Gible grabbed his favourite novel, " _Pokèmon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky"_. The cheeky Gible refused and soon, the two of them were having a game of chase.

"Gihiko! Give－" he tried to pounce on Gihiko, but failed. "That－" he continued, now throwing sofa pillows at Gihiko, who dodged easily, "Back－!" Topaz threw a pillow with all his power but unlucky, it missed and Pearl, who was walking forward to help his son retrieve the book, was hit by it. Right. On. The. Face.

"Oops," Topaz gulped, Gihiko froze as the novel fell out of his mouth.

"Pearl! You fine－" Labradorite had ran over to Pearl, but was stopped by him with a simple gesture.

"What," Pearl started, taking the pillow. "What the blazes are you doing?!" He screeched at Topaz and Gihiko.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Topaz kept saying, Gihiko repeated to same, but in Pokèmon language.

"Go pack your things, and then we're leaving! We're going to be late!" Pearl shouted at him.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry, sir!" Topaz babbled, scooping up Gihiko and then dashing back to his room.

* * *

"Gihiko, never do that again," Topaz told him after he finished packing all his things. "Gible, gi," Gihiko nodded.

The two went back to the living room, which was a mess, and saw a displeased Pearl and Labradorite.

Then, they went to Canalave Harbour on Rayhiko and on Labradorite's Staraptor.

Soon, they arrived. It was 9:50 am.

"They're not here yet," Labradorite said, breaking the silence.

Pearl and Topaz nodded.

Topaz wanted to break the tension between him and his father, so he said, "Dad, I'm really sorry about the pillow incident. And Gihiko is sorry too."

However, Pearl didn't seem to be listening. He was staring around Canalave with a misty look in his eyes.

"Dad?" Topaz asked cautiously.

"What?" Pearl said, snapping out of his trance. "Oh nothing, nothing. Just...coming back here always makes my feel nostalgic. It was here, when Missy discovered that we weren't her real bodyguards; it was here, when me and Dia officially received the Pokèdexes; it was here, where we were separated for the first time. It brings back a lot of memories, you know?" Pearl said, smiling at Topaz.

"Real friendships are more expensive than money, Topaz, and it was the journey that I had with Missy and Dia that made me realise it. Soon, you'll set out on your journey soon, too."

"So...you're not angry at me anymore?" Topaz asked hopefully.

"Why should I be angry at you for such a small thing?" Pearl laughed as Labradorite looked at them happily, happy that they had made up.

"Speak of the devil! Here's Dia!" Pearl grinned as he saw Diamond, Platinum, Quartz and Opal coming towards them.

"Hi Pearl! Hi Labra!" Diamond and Platinum greeted him. "Hi guys!" Pearl and Labradorite said as Topaz went to greet his best friends.

"Ready to board the ship?" Platinum asked, pointing towards a cruise.

"Yup!" The little group replied.

"Then let's go!" Topaz said, his face ablaze with excitement. "Kanto awaits!"

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this, but Pearl's was a bit rushed. Still...hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Unova, Kalos and Alola

Hi! I'm back! Don't blame me if I didn't show Sun and Moon's characteristics too well, 'cause there aren't a lot of mangas about Sun and Moon yet!

Disclaimer: Arceus damn it I don't own Pokèmon!

* * *

"So _this_ is what Celadon looks like from a high place! Check it out, Zoro!" A boy no older than six exclaimed excitedly as he pressed his face to the Celadon hotel room window. His blue eyes shone while he looked at the view. A black fox copied the boy and pressed his face against the window.

"Zo Zorua," the fox mumbled.

Black laughed at his son's reaction. "You can tour Celadon later, after the gathering tonight. I've heard that the game corner here exchanges rare Pokèmon for game coins!" he said, practically jumping up and down in excitement at the thought that he'd get some rare and strong Pokèmon.

"But now, we have to unpack," White said, laughing at her husband's childish reaction. He could be more like a kid than Gray sometimes.

Black scratched his head sheepishly, and started unpacking his things. "Gray, come and unpack your own things too!"

"Coming!" Gray said, scooping up Zoro. White looked at her son's backpack.

"What's this, Gray?" White frowned as she grabbed a huge, thick book entitled "Encyclopaedia of all Pokèmon" from Gray's backpack. "I told you not to bring this! It hogs up too much space!"

"Sorry Mum," Gray apologised. "But you see, I have a lot of questions to ask to my seniors and I need this book. Like, the hidden ability of Charmander and if Gengar only has the ability Levitate and the base power of Outrage and how many pseudo legendary Pokèmon are there and－"

Before he could continue, White put a hand over his mouth. He could ramble on all day.

"Now there Prez, forgive him," Black said, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Curiosity is normal for a child. The book is probably extremely useful for his questions."

"I bet he inherited that from you," White said, half sighing, half smiling.

Gray grinned widely at his parents, and retrieved the book from his mother. He put it on the bed, unpacked a few things, then picked up his book and flipped back to the page where he had left his Reshiram bookmark.

He began to read about the advantages and the disadvantages of fairy types, not noticing that the words were blurred, but then, the book shook violently.

"What the－" Gray frowned as he checked the book. Why had it shook?

Suddenly, a possibility popped up in his mind, and he quickly looked around. There were no living things around except for his parents. A triumphant look appeared on his face and he looked down at the book. It was now still.

Gray grabbed a Pokèmon treat out from his pocket, and held it out. The book remained still.

The boy frowned but then his eyes lit up and he began to tickle the book. Black and White were now looking at Gray curiously.

The book started to shiver, and then, it let out a shout of laughter from who knows where. Gray smirked and kept on tickling the book, shouting, "Got you, Zoro!"

The book transformed into Zoro the Zorua so fast that Black and White were both taken aback.

After Zoro had stopped laughing, he frowned at his trainer, angry that his trick didn't work. Gray chuckled at Zoro's reaction.

"Come on, Zoro, I've been with you for so long, I know all your tricks," Gray grinned.

Zoro looked unamused and instead tried to eat the Pokèmon treat in Gray's hand.

Black and White, on the other hand, were smiling from ear to ear. "I told you he's smart," White said, suddenly feeling extremely proud that her son had just outwitted a Zorua, which was known as one of the most sly and tricky creatures on Earth.

This time, it was Black's turn to say, "He inherited his intelligence from you."

White smiled so brightly that she was positively glowing and planted a huge, fat kiss on Black's cheek. Black kissed her back.

"Ewww!" Gray, who was watching the whole conversation, exclaimed. Zoro was on his lap, eating the Pokèmon treat he got from Gray. Black and White just smiled at their son.

"When you do that with another girl that's not your mother when you're older," Black told him, "you won't be saying 'ewww'."

White playfully punched Black on the shoulder.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. White went to open the door. She smiled when she saw who rung the bell.

Lack-two, Whit-two and their daughter, Ray-two(forgive me) smiled back at her.

"How's your hotel room?" White asked.

"It's a lot more grand than I expected," Whit-two replied. "How about yours?"

"You'll see for yourself," White said, gesturing them to come in.

The small family stepped into the room. Gray saw his best friend and ran forward to greet her, Zoro in tow.

"Nice view," Lack-two said, looking through the huge glass window.

Meanwhile, Ray was looking at the things Gray brought.

"'Encyclopaedia of all Pokèmon'?" Ray asked, raising her eyebrows at the book. "You bring it everywhere, don't you?"

"Minus the toilet," Gray said, rolling his eyes.

Ray let out a snort of laughter and she asked, "Do you have a Pokèmon treat somewhere?"

"Yeah, so what?" "Nothing, it's only just because of Neko-chan. Her tail isn't usually raised that high up, and she only does that when she detects a Pokèmon treat," Ray said, gesturing towards her Purrloin, who was sniffing the air with her tail raised high.

"Oh, yeah. Have a treat, Neko-chan," Gray said, taking a Pokèmon treat out of his pocket and throwing it towards the Purrloin.

In the meantime, the adults were talking about the transportation problems.

"We should ride on Pokèmon," Black suggested. "That'll be more faster to Pallet Town."

"That's too dangerous," Lack-two argued. "I have never let my sweet, cute Ray ride on a Pokèmon. We should be more civilised and go there by car."

"I agree with Lack-two," White said, looking at her junior. "We don't have enough flying type Pokèmon, anyway."

"Y-yeah, I agree, too," Whit-two said, nodding fervently. "It's more safer that way,"

Black mumbled something that sounded like "over-protective parents" under his breath before sighing in defeat and agreeing with the others.

"Are there gonna be any children that are smaller than us?" Gray asked as he and Ray came over.

The adults looked at each other.

"Are there?" Whit-two asked. "I don't know them too well."

"Well, Seniors Ruby and Sapp have a son, Seniors Rald and Tourmaline have a daughter, Seniors Dia and Platinum have a daughter too, Seniors Pearl and Labra have a son, the above are all at the same age as Gray and Ray, and there's more－Seniors Gold and Crys have a pair of twin daughters, and our juniors X, Y, Sun and Moon have a son and daughter respectively, and they're younger then Gray and Ray by about a year," Black said, reading all of this from a notebook while the others stared at him.

"Why do you have a notebook just for those information?" Lack-two asked.

"Because last time when Senior Yellow told me through the Xtransceiver, I jotted it all down in a notebook, it's become a habit," Black said enthusiastically.

The others sweat dropped.

"We haven't seen a lot of our juniors, have we?" White asked.

The rest of the adults shook their heads.

"It's been sometime, hasn't it? I'm really looking forward to this gathering!" Lack-two said brightly.

"Me too!" The children exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Everyone laughed as Black's thoughts wandered over to his juniors. He wondered what they were doing now and what they were doing to prepare for the gathering. Well, being the kind person I am, I would not leave his questions unanswered. So now in the Kalos region, Vaniville Town...

* * *

X slurped his porridge slowly as his wife, Y, ran around frantically around their red roofed house in Vaniville.

Y kept shrieking, "We're late, we're late, we're late!" She shouted. "We're gonna miss the plane!"

"We. Are. Not." X said calmly. "It's only 7 am, and the plane leaves at 9:30, we've got plenty of time, no need to rush."

Y didn't seem to hear him. She kept going over their schedule.

"We're supposed to arrive in Kanto at 4 pm, which is about...8 pm in the Kalos region, and we still need to check in our hotel and unpack, and then we need to go there by about 5:30 'cause the gathering starts at 6... Why are we in a rush?! We should have gotten there earlier and where is Z?" She exclaimed, stopping her pacing and going to her son's room, shouting, "Z! Come on! We're gonna be late!"

X sighed. Poor Z, he thought as exchanged a look with his Kangashan, Kanga. He was certain that Z was still sleeping, had not packed anything, and was sure to receive a good scolding from Y.

Sure enough, loud voices came from Z's room, and Y was shouting things like,"completely irresponsible" and "don't be a slob" just as X was finishing his porridge. X secretly thought that Z wouldn't be showing any responsibility because he was just a five-year-old boy, but he wouldn't dare say it in front of Y. She would definitely ramble about how independent she was when she was his age, and X wasn't sure to believe it or not, since he never lived in the same house with Y back then.

Just as X was buttering some toast, Z scrambled out of his bed room, his blue-gray eyes showing definite drowsiness, honey blond hair was a mess, and so was his Skiddo Cabriole.

"Good m-morning, Dad," Z said, stiffing a yawn. "Why do we have to get up so early?"

"Because your mother thinks that we'll be late for the plane," X replied in a monotone voice. He, like his son, didn't like the idea of waking up early. "Have you packed your things yet?" He asked as he gave Z his buttered toast and started buttering another.

Z gulped. "Y-yeah... I just need to pack some more things that's all," he groaned, now starting to help himself to the toast.

Soon, Y grabbed Z's luggage and was now pulling it out of his room, muttering, "Why did he have to be in such a rush, and pack in the morning?"

"Y, have some cereal," X said as Y pulled Z's luggage to a corner of the house where all their luggage were.

"We've got no time to eat breakfast!" Y shrieked. "I still have to check if we had brought all the things we need to bring yet!" She said, pulling a long, long, long, long list out of her pocket (how the Arceus could it fit in the pocket?!).

"You can check while you're eating," Z told his mother, feeding Cabri a bit of his toast.

Y either ignored him or couldn't hear him, because she kept going through the pile of luggage and checking the list, sometimes rushing out of the room to grab something forgotten.

"Y," X started, "we are not in a rush, we have two hours left to go to Lumiose Airport."

"That's called in a rush to me!" Y exclaimed, clutching a pile of clothing and dumping the whole lot in a bag.

That's your opinion, X thought. "You need your strength, Y, stop packing. We are only going to Kanto for a few days, not a year."

"We can eat on the plane!" Y shouted back.

Z face palmed. "Forget it, Dad, she's stubborn," he said, munching on his cereal, Cabri now drinking some Moomoo Milk.

X sighed. He couldn't stand it. He finally grabbed a shrieking (and surprised) Y over to the table, forced her mouth open, and began feeding her porridge.

Y tried to say something, but each attempt failed due to X kept shoving porridge in her mouth. Z, Cabri, Kanga and VuiVui the Sylveon were looking at this whole scene with mild interest, trying so hard not to laugh, though Z though his lungs and ribs would soon burst.

After the last mouthful of porridge was forcefully swallowed down, Y started to splutter.

"That was a waste of time! I really need to keep packing! No, no more, X－" she groaned as X pushed her back onto the chair.

Y opened her mouth to complain, but X did the unbelievable. He kissed Y right on her lips to silence her.

"Shut up and keep eating," X said to a shocked Y quietly and began feeding her cereal, only this time he didn't need to force her mouth open: she opened it willingly.

On the other hand, Kanga was surprised that her trainer would do that, VuiVui was gushing about how romantic it was, while Z excused himself to go to the toilet so he could laugh freely－it wasn't often that his father managed to control his mother.

When Z came out of the bathroom, X was now feeding Y toast lovingly, Kanga was looking at them with her eyebrows raised, VuiVui was still gushing, and Cabri was mimicking throwing up. Z returned to his cereal, trying to ignore his parents, especially Y, who was on cloud nine.

X fed Y everything on the table. Except for porridge, cereal, and toast, he also fed her berries, pancakes, waffles, and gave her some Moomoo Milk to drink. After eating everything on the table, Y was stuffed. She smiled brightly at X and said, "Thanks for the breakfast, sweetie(Z cringed), but I have to continue packing, it's－OH MY YVETAL!" She shouted, for she had just taken a glance at the clock.

X and Z turned immediately and knew why she was shouting at once: it was 8:45 am.

"The plane leaves in less then an hour!" Y screamed. "WE'RE IN A RUSH!"

"For once," X said to Z seriously while Y ran around and around in the background, "I agree with your mother, we are really in a rush!"

Z sighed as X joined Y. The couple were now doing some last-minute checkups, packing and unpacking frantically. Z looked at the bright, azure blue sky and thought of his best friend, who lived in another region, but thanks to the power of modern technology, they were able to contact each other, though it wasn't the same as meeting one another in person.

We'll see each other in less than twenty-four hours, Z thought. "I'm looking forward to see her again in person," he said out aloud.

Cabri gave his trainer a look that meant: what do you mean?

Z chuckled. "What I meant was," he said happily, "I want to see Star again!"

* * *

The girl in question－Star was, too, thinking of her best friend at 3 in the afternoon, Kanto. Her parents, however, were definitely thinking about something else.

"Ok," Star's mother frowned. "We aren't lost, are we?"

"Of course we're not, stop worrying, Moon. The hotel's here somewhere," Star's father exclaimed.

"That's why I'm worried," Moon said rolling her eyes.

"Get off it, I'm Sun the courier! I have a excellent sense of direction! If I didn't have a sense of direction, I'd get lost, and I wouldn't be able to deliver things to other people, and earn one million yen!"

"That was when we were eleven," Moon said coldly. "The best way to find our direction is ask people. Excuse me!" She said to a passerby, ignoring Sun's boasts of how he could find the hotel.

"Yes, miss?" The man asked warily.

"Where is this place?"

The man looked at her, surprised. "This is Saffron City, miss! Don't you know?" And with a surprised look at Moon, he left.

"Not too polite, is he?" Sun said.

"Of course he isn't! We're just tourists! Can't the moron see that? We're lost, so what!" Moon said angrily. "But, as unpolite as he may be, he gave us valuable information. Sun!" She snapped, making Sun jump.

"W-what?"

"WHY ARE WE IN SAFFRON?!" She shrieked so loud that passers by stared. The shriek jerked Star out of her thoughts about Z, and she looked at her Alolan Sandshrew, Novac.

"Have I missed something?" She asked quietly. Star was always a quiet girl who never raised her voice－the opposite of her parents.

Novac shook his head while Moon shouted herself hoarse at her husband. From what Star heard, they were lost and were at Saffron rather than Celadon, and Moon didn't know why they were lost, so she rounded on Sun, who was acting as a tour guide.

"Have you got a clue why we are here?! Do you know how to get back to Celadon?! It's 3 in the afternoon and we have to go to the hotel quickly, unpack, and go to Senior Red and Yellow's house for the gathering by about 6!"

"I'm sorry..." Sun stuttered.

"Don't apologise! Give me a solution to this problem!" Moon demanded.

But when Sun only gave her nonsense ideas like going their by plane (where on Earth were they going to find a private plane?!), Moon gave up, and instead decided to ask her daughter, which, she guessed, should be more knowledgeable than her husband.

"Star? Do you have any ideas?" Moon asked.

"What－oh, yes, yes, I have, and they won't be like Daddy's nonsense ones." She said. Indeed, Star had spent the previous minute brainstorming ideas. Moon knew at once that she had asked the right person while Sun looked offended.

"I think we can use the Pokè Ride," Star said simply, her gray eyes shining.

Moon started to ask her what she meant, but then stopped when she saw her pulling Sun's old Pokè Ride out of her pocket. How in the name of Lunala did she get that?

Sun, meanwhile, was staring at his daughter, a proud look on his face.

"That's my girl!" He announced proudly. But then, his smile turned into a doubtful look. "Did you think it still works?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," Star said, now holding the Pokè Ride in front of her and pressing the button "Charizard Glide".

At once, a Charizard appeared and the townspeople looked shocked. Did it appear out of midair?

"Charizard, can you bring the three of us to Celadon City?" Star asked politely, Novac in her arms.

Charizard roared and gestured to his back. Star clambered on with Novac, followed by a astonishing Moon and excited Sun, and their luggage.

I'm glad I have such a smart and brave daughter, Moon thought as Charizard set off into the orange skies.

Star felt the air rushing through her and heard Novac letting out a happy squeal. She looked down and immediately regretted it－they were so high up.

Star looked up at the beautiful sky and thought of the gathering and mostly, at the thought of seeing Z again. She broke into a rare smile as Charizard landed in Celadon City.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
